


Gal Pals

by BoredQueen



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredQueen/pseuds/BoredQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie thought Peggy saw her as just another gal pal. Peggy thought Angie saw her as just another gal pal. Who's right? Are they both wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gal Pals

**Author's Note:**

> After reading “Pin-Up Peggy” by TheReviewess. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3429893) I had to take my own shot at Pinup. Here you go! Posted on Tumblr first.

 Over the years, Peggy had acquired some… _dubious_ _material_ from the men whom had severed under her. It had once been her job to preform bunker searches, and as it may be when men are away from their wives; French postcards were as valuable as chocolate or any other highly-sought after commodity. Where one would purchase such glamour photography, Peggy would never know, but what she did know was that Betty Grable had legs that went on for days, and that she seemed to be the most popular among the men.

And while it wasn't considered misconduct to own such photos, Peggy had seized those she considered “highly inappropriate,” or those too sexually explicit, for her own collection. Totaling over 50 photos by the end of the war. Her favorite were among Pier Angeli’s collection, a young Italian-born actress with a striking resemblance to another, Italian-born actress living down the hall.

Angie Martinelli was a dame if there ever was one. With a petite waste line and firm backside, Peggy could stare at the outspoken girl for days. She often did when she went for lunch at the L & L Automat. But she couldn't help it, Angie was her perfect girl with a body to match her mouth, however often she was on the receiving end of such.

So every once and awhile she would try to flirt with Angie to express her interests and consequently, Angie would just smile and say “Gee thanks, English! Do ya really mean it?” to which she had, but not in the way Angie thought.

Peggy was just another gal pal to Angie, even if she was so much more to her. Someone to drink Schnapps and lounge around with till some brute swept her off her feet and away from Peggy’s arms. She spoke from experience, as with every woman Peggy had tried to get close with quickly forgot her like chopped liver once they got a man.  Angie wasn’t any different, nor should she be, she was Italian -- a _Roman- Catholic_ _Italian at that_ \-- and if her time in Italy told her anything, being queer in the Cathedral was worse than murder. Angie would be disgusted if Peggy ever advanced on her as she wished. Their friendship would lie in tatters due to Peggy’s misplaced lust over the girl.

So Peggy never took her flirting too far, in fear the Angie would get angry, and laid content with having the girl from afar. Her imagination was wicked, and the dreams satisfied her enough to be pleased with their arrangement, however one-sided it may have been.

But one day Angie had been a little too oblivious to Peggy’s flirting, and with the day she had at with the men at the SSR, Peggy was just frustrated in every sense of the word. So she got up from her seat at the Automat, unable to look at Angie for fear of accidentally blurting something out, unwillingly causing Angie to feel uncomfortable, and left -- leaving a sufficient tip of course. She didn't look back, missing the questioning look Angie had sent her way as she walked to the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _What’s gotten her worked up?_ Wondered Angie behind the counter as Peggy left with an almost pained expression on her face. _Must be something at work. She works too hard at the phone company. If she even works at the phone company…_ No, Angie wouldn't let the thought go further as she hated to think Peggy was lying to her, even if she was lying to Peggy.

 _She wouldn't talk to me anymore, like all the others._ The others being the women Angie previously had tried to get with. All of them like Peggy, leggy brunettes with can-do attitudes.  All of the like Peggy, so far from her world of queer it was laughable that Angie though she even had a chance.

 _But maybe…_ No again. Peggy was just really nice, and didn't mean anything with all the complements she gave her. Angie wouldn’t allow herself to read in to them too much. Wouldn't say “It’s not me who looks nice today, Peggy!” every time she complemented her on her looks, even if she was the one who wore the same thing every day.  Angie wouldn’t allow herself to flirt with Peggy, because Peggy just didn’t think of her in that way, even if she did think of her that way.

Angie knew she was just another gal pal to Peggy; someone to chit chat with and treat like a younger sister, since from what she could tell, Peggy didn't have many female friends. So she just waited for the day some hunk of a man came to take Peggy away from her. _Why would someone want a loud mouth Ginny?_ _A female one at that!_ Peggy wasn’t any different from every other girl, she shouldn’t be, since Peggy use to be in the army, and if her brother’s stories were true, the army hated pansies like her. Peggy wouldn’t ever speak to her again if Angie ever spoke to her like she wanted to. The little time she had left with Peggy would be ruined because she couldn’t kept it in her skirt.

So Angie never looked into their conversations too much, never looked at Peggy the way she should be looked at. Angie was happy right now with Peggy as her friend and wouldn’t do anything to mess that up. The dreams were enough, and if they ever weren't enough, her brother had a stack of _magazines_ under his bed at home that would tie her over.

“Angie! Come over here and mop these floors! I ain’t paying you to daydream all day.” _Here I go again._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _Ms. Martinelli_ , please see to it that you learn to arrive before I am about to lock the door.” Ms. Fry exclaimed, punctuating her point by slamming the door Angie had just came through.

“I’m real sorry Ms. Fry, it won’t happen again I swear.” _Old hag._

“Very well then Ms. Martinelli, I am sure I don’t need to remind you the rules of this establishment?”

“No need Ma’am.” Angie said as she made her way to the stair, taking two at a time to escape the wrath of the grand Madam Fry. She contemplated stopping at Peggy’s room to see what had caused her to leave the Automat before in such a hurry, but decided against it. _She probably is sleeping right now anyway, and wouldn’t want me to wake her up._ _A gal like English needed her beauty sleep._ Passing her room in the hallway, quickly stopping at the sound of a moan.

 _“Angie.”_ Was Peggy in trouble? Angie turned around as quickly as she could and ran to the door, bringing her hand to the knob before she heard another moan.

 _“Oh Angie, please.”_ Angie’s blood ran cold then heated up to a boil. Peggy wasn’t in trouble at all. _She’s moanin’ my name! Jesus Mary Joseph!_ Angie didn’t know what she should do. _What if she isn’t? What if something else is going on?_

 _“Good god Angie, that’s perfect.”_ She took that as a cue to open the door, looking around to find Peggy in her bed, a hand under the sheets and what looked like a pinup card in her hand. Closing the door quietly, she laughed.

“Someone called?” At that Peggy stopped dead in her tracks, her face full of horror.

“Oh Angie! It isn’t, well it is what it looks like. I’m so sorry. I understand if you wish for me to never contact you again.” Peggy said, tears pooling in her eyes.

“I never said that English, don’t go putting words in a girls mouth. I’d much prefer something else.” Angie husked, moving to stand next to the girl, dipping her head down for a kiss.

“Well if you say so.” Peggy whispered, shocked that this was even happening.

“I know so, English.”


End file.
